


Railed

by ladydragon76



Series: Eclipsed [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Violence, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:So he likes powerful mechs who know what they're doing.  Grimlock say sue him Grimlock then.





	Railed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NK (NKfloofiepoof)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Eclipsed  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Grimlock/Megatron  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky, Minor Violence, Dub-con  
>  **Notes:** **nkfloofiepoof said:** "can I has some Grimlock getting railed~ :D (Grimlock/Megatron)". Bear with me if any of this comes across as OOC as this fic is the intro to a series based on my age's old notion that the geewun cartoon was nothing more than Autobot propaganda. I've been searching for a way to fic it for years, and NK gave me the perfect way to do it.  <3 <3 <3

Grimlock caught a familiar scent and knew there was no way he should be smelling _him_ here. Plating clamped tight, and he had to resist the urge to transform. Olfactory senses worked in his root form, but they were better in his alt without the mask in the way and obscuring the smells, but transforming would draw attention.

The breeze rustled the leaves in the tall trees, and Grimlock turned his face into the light wind. They were still very close to the _Ark_. Was this an attack? Should he report it?

No, Grimlock knew he _should_ report a Decepticon this close to the Autobot base, but was it _necessary_? Was it worth contacting a mech who may or may not believe him in the first place? Especially if it was just the one Decepticon.

"My bad luck that it is you here and not someone less... attuned," Megatron said as he stepped around a rocky outcropping, fusion cannon raised and aimed at Grimlock.

"You Megatron not supposed be here. This Autobot territory," Grimlock said, voice a rough growl, though he didn't move for a weapon, too aware of how powerful that cannon was and how fast it could charge and be fired. Maybe he should have transformed, his alt had a more ready weapon available, and it had given Megatron pause in the past. Too late now.

"So it is."

Grimlock narrowed his visor, a growl rumbling up. "Why you Megatron here?"

"For nefarious reasons, I assure you." Then, instead of firing, Megatron threw himself forward, left fist connecting with Grimlock's chin hard enough to knock his helm back. The right fist caught Grimlock low in his side, and it took him a couple quick, stumbling steps back and a wide swing of his own to gain some space before he could truly retaliate.

"Should've fired," Grimlock snarled before stepping back in close.

They traded a flurry of blows, Megatron grinning. "Now where," he asked, ducking and spinning away from Grimlock's attempted strike, "would the fun in that be?"

Grimlock blocked a punch, threw one of his own, and once again considered calling for backup. He knew he should, but as the fight wore on... he didn't. Megatron was a challenge to fight. After a few, long, heated minutes, Grimlock would dare call this having fun. Megatron wore a smirk and pulled no punches, though he never did seem to go for anything vital. It was like sparring with his brothers, Grimlock thought. Faster. More advanced. And eventually Grimlock once more considered calling for help. A startling realization a few more minutes later made ice lance through his spark- he might not win this.

Megatron suddenly dropped, and the next thing Grimlock knew his face was bouncing hard off the ground, his legs swept right out from under him. Grimlock growled as he moved to shove himself back to his feet, but before he could push up, a heavy weight slammed down against his back.

"I think not," Megatron purred- or maybe just said, but it was right against Grimlock's audial, and suddenly the heat of the fight -so familiar in tone to wrestling his brothers- shifted south.

Grimlock gritted his teeth and tried in vain to convince his body that, no, this was not the same. Sludge hadn't pinned him, they weren't now going to roll around interfacing. This was _Megatron_. The enemy, a mech who would sooner kill Grimlock as the dangerous drone everyone said the Dinobots were. He sure as slag wasn't going to-

"What was that?" Megatron purred- really purred this time, the fingers he'd dug into Grimlock's transformation seams to hold on easing back in tension. "That little field flare? Did you enjoy our match?"

"Off!" Grimlock snapped and gave his shoulder under Megatron's chin a hard shrug.

Megatron's pelvis pushed forward, blatantly warm, right against Grimlock's aft. "I think you did."

Grimlock went to move his arm so he could reach back and smack at the Decepticon, but a line pinched in his side -right under Megatron's fingers- zapping enough pain into his underarm to stop the motion with a gasp. Grimlock growled, angry and embarrassed. "Decepticon like fragging drones, huh? Grimlock warn other Dinobots."

Megatron snorted a laugh, forehelm dropping to Grimlock's shoulder, and the Dinobot was able to _feel_ as that laughter continued, silent and shaking all along his back. Very much _not_ as unpleasant as he wished it would be. "You're no drone," the Decepticon said, laughter still in his voice. "We all know it, but if you want to keep pretending, I can indulge your kink."

Grimlock honestly had no idea how to react to that, but his body was happy to respond to the slow stroke of fingers along his lines. "Right here? Autobots could come along anytime and catch us. Who do you think will lose more face?" he asked, dropping his usual 'dumb drone' act. He felt Megatron shrug, and doubts crowded in. They were considered drones despite all the evidence of their sparks. Abominations. Mistakes. What was Megatron's game? Why the frag hadn't Grimlock commed for backup? He could have called for his brothers, or Wheeljack at the very least. Now here he was, effectively pinned if he wanted to avoid damage and pain, with a Decepticon... what? Threatening him? Was this... rape?

"Why?" Grimlock finally asked, and his voice strained.

"Because it was a good fight and we both might like it?" Megatron offered. "You can tell me no," he whispered by Grimlock's audial.

"So you can laugh and do whatever you want anyways?" Grimlock bit his lip and shot an override at his panel, denying the urge to retract it. This was wrong in every fragging way he could think of, and it should _not_ turn him on so damn much.

"I've never forced a mech in my life, and I won't start now." Megatron teased his fingers along Grimlock's seams, playing with the sensors even as he rocked his hips in a mimicry of what they could be doing.

But the words were a lie given all the Autobots knew about Megatron and Starscream's volatile relationship, and yet Grimlock still considered it. He _knew_ this was crossing a line he should definitely not cross, but... no one but his brothers had ever wanted him. No one but his family had ever acknowledged him as a _mech_. Those were poor excuses to let a mech like Megatron have him, but there was no denying he wanted it. An empty ache had settled into his valve- though he could just go get one of his brothers to help with that...

Fuck it, Grimlock thought after a few drawn out seconds and let his panel retract. "Make it good," he growled to Megatron's amusement. It flickered in the tyrant's field as those fingers ghosted lower down Grimlock's side.

"If we get caught, just tell them I claimed gladiator's rights from you." Something else flickered in Megatron's field, but Grimlock was distracted by the nudge of something hot and smooth against his aft.

Grimlock tensed as the blunt end of Megatron's spike slid over his array, directed blindly by a dark hand. The Dinobot braced himself, because while he had chosen this, he didn't for an instant believe Megatron would have really stopped. He liked it a bit rough though, and it would scandalize his brothers when he told them- _if_ he told them.

Stars above.

Instead of a hard and violent plunge, Megatron eased in with a low hum of sound and a few slow rocking thrusts of his hips. "You did enjoy our fight," he said, voice lower, softer than Grimlock had ever heard it before. It wasn't unpleasant at all against his audial. "What a slick and welcoming valve."

"Gonna talk, or gonna fuck me properly?" Grimlock snarled and shoved himself back, succeeding in getting Megatron's spike deeper and also shocking real pleasure through his sensornet. It helped mask the embarrassment over being mocked, which he feared had shown through his own field.

"I'm as aroused as you," Megatron said, hands light as they pushed up Grimlock's sides in a slow caress, hips still rolling too _gently_. "A good match makes the blood surge and the spark pulse. Blood lust and lust are fairly close neighbors in my experience."

Grimlock growled and pushed himself back again, knees spreading a bit. "You have me. I don't need stupid words trying to convince me more."

Megatron hummed, that something odd flickering against Grimlock's field again, there and gone again before he could parse it. "I am yours to command."

"Hard! You won, right? Want it?" Grimlock demanded with another shove backwards. "Take it."

For a short moment Megatron did nothing, but then his hands gripped Grimlock's waist, and without another word, he launched into a brutal pace. No pause, no working up to it, just the thick, hard length driving deep into Grimlock's valve at a rhythm meant to get the job done. Grimlock couldn't help but shout. His whole body jolted as Megatron's thrusts bottomed him out right against the Dinobot's aft. He dug his fingers into the soft earth just to help anchor him in place, let him push back and meet each heavy plunge, because stars, gods, _yes_! Gentle was fine, but not from the Decepticon. Grimlock didn't want it, didn't want the lie of it. If he was going to be this stupid and 'face _Megatron_ , then he wanted to feel it for days.

"You do like it rough, don't you?" Megatron said, that purr back in his voice as he leaned over Grimlock. The pace slowed just a little, but more power was added to every thrust.

"Yes!" Grimlock gasped, because why lie? Need and lust pulsed out through his field to the beat of his spark. His valve clenched tight to ensure every node and sensor cluster received its fair share of delicious friction. He rocked back into every driving plunge, back arched, respiration fast and loud. Already overload teased his systems, and Grimlock clawed after it. Bliss tingled over his circuits, heat knotted up tight down low in his belly, and with a few last, deep strokes, release crashed into him.

"Ah! Fuck!" And, oh hell, it was a _good_ one! Grimlock all but sobbed into his own forearm as Megatron continued to pound into him until the overload began to ebb and the Dinobot relaxed under him. Grimlock was left panting, too hot, body buzzing all over and valve still ripple-clenching along the hard spike buried deep within him.

Megatron curled down, chest pressed to Grimlock's back between his winglets. "That was decidedly pleasant."

Grimlock turned his head to peek over his shoulder at the tyrant, confused. "You didn't." He clenched tight on purpose and knew he was right. Megatron was still hard and hot, charge licking from his spike against the nodes hidden in the lining of Grimlock's valve. He hadn't overloaded.

"It was decidedly pleasant to feel you find release." Megatron grinned and straightened. "I didn't mean to give the impression I was done with you yet." Before Grimlock could mourn the absence of that spike, Megatron had pushed him onto his side. "On your back."

Grimlock obeyed out of curiosity, watching as Megatron knelt between his thighs. He took a nice long -appreciative- look at the silver spike jutting from the Decepticon's dark pelvis as Megatron spread his own knees, gripped Grimlock's hips, and pulled. They slid together, Grimlock's thighs draped over Megatron's, the underside of that spike pressed against the quivering rim of Grimlock's valve.

"You don't appear done with me either," Megatron said and shifted his aft back just enough for a black hand to push his spike down low enough to glide into Grimlock once more.

Grimlock offered a shrug and folded his hands under his helm. "First was pretty good. Think you can manage a second?"

Megatron was actually rather attractive with a _real_ smile on his face. He was very clearly snickering _at_ Grimlock, but it didn't have the ugly edge the Dinobot was so used to when others laughed at him or his brothers. "I'd like to think I can." Grimlock's vents hitched as the tyrant stroked the pad of his thumb in over his array before pressing it directly onto the anterior cluster. "Keep your hands up there," he ordered with a gesture toward Grimlock's hands, still smiling.

Grimlock cycled his vents slowly and relaxed, though his valve still flexed around Megatron's spike. The Decepticon held deep but didn't move, instead, he rubbed his thumb over that sensitive cluster between the stretched rim of Grimlock's valve and his spike housing. It was enough to stimulate the Dinobot's spike, and the tip peeped out, glossy black and shining in the leaf-filtered sunlight.

"Can you overload from just this?" Megatron asked, his thumb scribing circle-eights over the cluster.

Grimlock offered a bit of a shrug. "Dunno. Never tried."

One corner of Megatron's mouth edged up in a smirk. "Do, and I'll give you anything you want."

That was an odd request, but Grimlock wasn't against the idea. He certainly wanted another overload, and it didn't seem impossible with a nice spike resting in his valve and a smooth touch over a damn sensitive spot on his array. "Your valve," Grimlock said at length, daring this tyrant, this warlord, to submit to _him_ , an abomination of Primus. Wouldn't that be something? Lust pulsed harder through Grimlock at the mere thought.

But Megatron laughed. "We're not _humans_ , Autobot. Do yourself a favor and delete any of their silly spike dominance nonsense from your processors." His thumb rolled harder circles over Grimlock's nodes. "I like using my valve as much as my spike." His touch stroked up, slick from Grimlock's lubricant, along the underside of the Dinobot's spike as it began to extend more. "I'll ride this shamelessly and ruin you for all others."

A familiar tingle began low in Grimlock's hips and he rocked down against the spike buried inside him.

"None of that," Megatron said, his free hand planting in the middle of the Dinobot's belly. "Just my touch. I want to watch you. I want to feel you all along my length when you come undone."

A needy whine escaped Grimlock, but he forced himself to lie still no matter how those words made him want to writhe and stir the spike impaling him. And over the next torturous minutes, he learned what a damn _tease_ Megatron could be. The anterior node was rubbed, stroked, circled, and pressed, but every time Grimlock began to sink into it, Megatron changed his rhythm or pressure. Grimlock really didn't know if he could overload from just a thumb playing with him, but by every glittering star in the night sky, he _wanted_ to. He _needed_ to.

At some point Megatron had begun to speak, but slag Grimlock a million times if the words made any sense at all. The tone was encouraging. There might have been compliments sprinkled in there, but he couldn't comprehend it over the roar of his straining vents and desperate moans. Hot, aching desperation coiled tight, squeezing his hips and balling up under the solid press of Megatron's hand.

"Let go, Grimlock," Megatron crooned, and Grimlock almost sobbed as the tyrant lightened his touch.

That light touch proved to be exactly what Grimlock needed. He cried out, loud, begging, thighs trembling, and then finally... _finally_ he found the edge and flung himself off it. Electric fire burned through his lines, and his roar echoed off the trees and rock surrounding them.

Megatron was purring as Grimlock drifted back into his own frame. "Very nice~" he said, hands both rubbing in firm strokes up and down the tops of the Dinobot's thighs.

Grimlock blinked up, silently appreciating the touch grounding him back to reality. "It was," he agreed, because holy shit. These were tricks he needed to take back and use on his brothers- so they would use them on him.

"Are you finished with me yet?" Megatron asked, smirking again as he rolled his hips in an easy thrust. Grimlock could feel how soaked his array and valve were with lubricant. And that was all him, he knew, because the Decepticon's spike still pulsed with charge.

"No," Grimlock said. "One more- with you. Then you owe me that ride."

Megatron chucked, the tone low and... devious as he shifted to stretch out over Grimlock. "And ruin you for all others. Yes, I recall. Hard again?" His spike pulsed, and the Dinobot was sensitized enough to really feel it, though Megatron had a good rein over his field. He wanted it though- Grimlock could tell.

"Hard," the Dinobot agreed and drew his knees up just a little more. He flexed and stretched his fingers as he finally brought his arms down, and wound them around Megatron's middle. It felt oddly intimate after being taken from behind and then left with barely more than a thumb for contact, but Grimlock held tighter and rolled his own hips in encouragement.

It wasn't the same devastating pace as when Grimlock was on his knees, but Megatron didn't hold back. This time he was clearly chasing his own overload, and Grimlock tipped his helm to nuzzle the silver helm and purr as they thrust together. One more, the Dinobot had said, but he hadn't really thought he could. That was before Megatron began moving, spike stroking deep and their arrays grinding together by the tyrant's design. Grimlock's spike was extended between them, but no matter how he wriggled or arched, at most it only brushed Megatron's belly. Teasing and tantalizing, but not enough to do more than that. Not enough to steal the show from Grimlock's valve, which -surprisingly soon- spasmed and clenched in release once more.

"Yes!" Megatron gasped, back hunching and hands tightening on Grimlock's shoulders as he thrust deep and held there, letting the Dinobot's overload drag out his own.

Grimlock shivered and moaned as hot transfluid finally flooded his valve, then he flopped to the ground. His arms felt too heavy, and his vents heaved from the exertion, and if it weren't for the pulsing ache of his spike, he would call himself sated and just sleep a while. Megatron's weight was even nice. Lighter than Swoop, but close enough to call familiar.

The afterglow only lasted a moment, however, before Megatron pushed himself up, withdrew his spike, and tugged at Grimlock's shoulders. "Up. Sit up for me."

Grimlock pushed himself up on shaky arms as Megatron moved to straddle his lap, but the Decepticon paused, helm tipped as he really _looked_ at Grimlock's spike.

"Why do you have a mod?" Megatron asked, tone only surprised and curious, his fingers light on the slightly larger bulge near the base of Grimlock's spike.

"Wheeljack likes details?" Grimlock shrugged what little he could with his weight braced back on his hands, his own gaze on his odd spike. "We all have it. I can inflate it and it'll lock me into your valve."

Megatron's field flared, plating fluffing out a bit in clear arousal. That was... better than Grimlock was expecting given previous 'dumb animal' comments from a number of Autobots.

"Will you use it on me?" Megatron asked- and did he sound a little breathless?

"If... you want?"

Megatron caught his lower lip between his teeth even as he grinned and scooted forward on his knees, lifting, hand guiding Grimlock's spike. Eager. Grimlock had no idea what to do with that other than enjoy it. He leaned back on his hands and watched as _Megatron's_ valve slowly enveloped his spike.

"Primus," the Decepticon hissed, head back and throat exposed as he sank down. "Oh, Primus..."

Grimlock grinned a bit and rolled his hips up just to see the reaction, and he wasn't disappointed one bit. Megatron's mouth fell open on a moan, and with just a few slow, grinding thrusts, their arrays met. Megatron was _tight_ around Grimlock. Wet and hot, calipers cycling furiously to adjust, and it was all the Dinobot could do to keep himself from grabbing the mech's waist and bucking into him.

"Do it," Megatron commanded, hips winding but not lifting from Grimlock's lap.

That was damn nice, and Grimlock let the knot expand, watching Megatron's face go slack before he fell forward, forehelm against Grimlock's chest. "I like this," Grimlock growled, and he did. It felt amazing. Heat soaked into him where their bodies pressed together. He could smell nothing but lubricant and transfluid and heated metal. But more- he had _Megatron,_ whimpering and impaled on his spike, and it was _hot_.

Then Megatron gripped Grimlock's shoulders, pushed himself up, set his knees, and _moved_. He rolled his hips, only lifting enough to test the lock before dropping back down. His valve cinched tighter as he rocked, and Grimlock simply sat back and enjoyed the show.

"You feel amazing," Grimlock purred, reaching one hand forward to drag his claws along Megatron's thigh, though he couldn't maintain the touch.

Perhaps that was by design? Megatron had wanted him to sit, but Grimlock wasn't upright enough to do more than push his hips upwards a little. In fact, Megatron hadn't encouraged much touching at all. Something to be thought of at a later time, however, because Megatron's vents were growing ragged. Red optics were squeezed shut and dark fingers clenched tight to Grimlock's shoulders. He bucked up a few times, meeting Megatron's thrusts, and felt the flutter-clench of a valve in its first spasms of release.

A soft, low moan came from deep in Megatron's chest as he curled forward, whole body shaking against the Dinobot's. Grimlock brought one hand forward again and rested it against the middle of Megatron's back, fingers stroking in a smoothing pattern as the last of the tension drained from the Decepticon's frame.

"I think I get why you liked watching me," Grimlock said as he nuzzled the silver helm.

Megatron made a soft sound which morphed into a startled yelp as Grimlock rolled them.

"One more," Grimlock said, pulling back enough to make the knot stretch the rim of Megatron's valve. He thrust back in, hard, gaze locked on Megatron's face. Within a few heavy plunges, Megatron was once again grasping at Grimlock's shoulders. His vents heaved, and his face slipped back into a mask of near ecstasy.

"Please," Megatron gasped, thighs clamped to Grimlock's hips, head thrown back as he arched into their rhythm.

That single word was Grimlock's undoing, and he overloaded with a roar, only half aware in the bliss that Megatron bucked hard and cried out under him as well.

The whole world hummed in satisfaction, and Grimlock felt tired and heavy as he rolled to the side enough to avoid crushing Megatron under his bulk. The Decepticon whispered something, but darkness was edging in on Grimlock's vision, and he let it. He'd already been stupid enough to 'face an enemy today. Why not add to it and sleep with that enemy curled up in his arms as well?

~ | ~

Crickets chirped and a soft breeze rustled the leaves as Grimlock woke. It was dark, and he was genuinely surprised no one had blown up his comms in the hours since he slipped out of the _Ark_. Even more surprising was the fact that Megatron remained a warm, soft weight in his arms, curled close and still recharging. Grimlock's knot had disengaged at some point, so they were no long joined at the array, but they were coated in dried fluids and stank of stale sex.

There was _no way_ Grimlock could go back into the _Ark_ without a good scrub in the nearby river. One sniff and his brothers, or worse, Hound, would know exactly what and _who_ he'd done. It was hard to regret it, though. Grimlock still felt blissed out, and just remembering made his array tingle in interest. For a bit longer, he lay staring up through the leaves at the star-speckled sky and simply enjoyed the warm press of a willing body against his own.

All good things came to an end, however, and sooner than Grimlock would have liked, the Decepticon stirred. Grimlock never considered that Megatron could be... cute, but as he whined and burrowed closer before coming fully awake, no other word suited.

"What was it you say before we passed out?" Grimlock asked, remembering sounds, but not meaning.

Megatron rolled to his back and stretched, arms over his head and feet pointed as he yawned, something creaking in his frame. "I said 'leave them'. You're a mech, Grimlock. You deserve to be treated as one."

Grimlock gaped for a moment, shocked right to his 'fake' spark. "I remember you trying to use us." He could clearly recall that incident and the punishment which followed.

"We, too, thought the Dinobots were drones at first," Megatron said, rolling back to his side and propping himself up on an elbow. "Unlike the Autobots, once we learned, we no longer considered you drones. You are young, but you are sparked like any of us, and I've had my spies watching long enough to hear the things Prime says. So I say again- leave them. Bring your brothers. I won't even ask you to fight or go on raids, but leave your abusers."

Grimlock's visor narrowed and he pushed himself to his feet. "So that's what this was. Did you really think you could seduce me into joining the Decepticons? You were good, but not that good."

Megatron wisely rolled to his feet and took a step back. " _This_ was an enjoyable afternoon and nothing else. My spark aches with the slag I've seen the Autobots do."

"I'm not falling for it." Grimlock growled and took a threatening step forward, angry. Stars, he really was just the stupidest. At least Megatron didn't seem inclined to start another fight. "Whatever the fuck you came here for today, forget it and never come back. We all know what you do to Starscream. We all know how you like to treat the other Decepticons. I'm not handing myself over to that, and I'm certainly never going to give you access to my family!"

"You see what we want you to see," Megatron said, that... _something_ flickering through his field again, but he stepped back out of Grimlock's reach before the Dinobot could really get a grasp on it. "I enjoyed today. I didn't plan it." Another step back. "And I'd have truly stopped if you had asked me to."

Sadness, Grimlock realized as Megatron launched and left him standing alone in a starlit glade. It was sadness flickering through Megatron's field, and that... Grimlock didn't know what to think of that. Megatron would have stopped. Fine. Grimlock hadn't wanted him to anyway. He was happy to break rules and get away with something that would infuriate the Autobots. He was sick of being called an abomination, and there had been nothing but honest desire in Megatron. Hell, for all Grimlock knew, Megatron's initial attempts to be gentle had been meant to be reassuring instead of teasing or a power play.

But what of Starscream? What of all the beatings and rapes Autobots talked about the Decepticon leader committing? What about galactic domination and ruling Cybertron and destroying all Autobots?

_You see what we want you to see._

"Fuck me," Grimlock growled to himself and stomped off toward the river. He couldn't tell anyone about this. Swoop _might_ listen. Sludge would, but Slag would pick a fight. Snarl might actually go to Wheeljack or Ratchet. Any of them might. They would be afraid of what Megatron had done to Grimlock while 'facing. Afraid of what the Decepticon tyrant was up to now and how it would hurt Grimlock.

Grimlock cursed again and flopped into the cold river water, letting it cover him completely as he stared up at the dark ripples. The moon was coming up, he could see more light glittering on the surface. No, he couldn't tell anyone, but he could watch. Maybe it was an act and he was as dumb as the Autobots said he was, but what if it wasn't? There were some glaring inconsistencies that he and his brothers had very quickly learned not to point out or speak of. Questions which Ratchet or Wheeljack had hushed fast and then looked around quickly to be sure they were not overheard before warning the Dinobots not to say such things.

Yes. Grimlock would watch, and even if he didn't ask those questions out loud, he would start asking them again of himself and searching for the answers.


End file.
